In order to use a public computing device to access information from the Internet, such as in a library, airport terminal or a hotel lobby, the user must often enter personal information such as account information. Many users worry that such account information as well as content accessed and/or downloaded by the user will be available to subsequent users of the public computing device, and thus these users may be reluctant to use the public computing device. Devices such as smartphones, tablet computers and wearable computers (over which a user has physical control) allow the user to securely access information from the Internet, but may not offer the same size of screen and/or input options of a larger format device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for controlling information used to present content on a public display device.